Prostate cancer is the cancer with the highest incidence in men in western countries, and it is the second leading cause of cancer death. In Japan, according to westernization in food preferences and human population aging, the number of prostate cancer patients also increases over the years. In general, proliferation of prostate cancer cells is stimulated by androgen. As such, for treatment of unresectable progressive prostate cancer, patients are treated with surgical or chemical castration, and/or administration of an anti-androgen agent so-called androgen deprivation therapy. According to surgical or chemical castration, level of androgen circulating in human body is lowered so that the activity of an androgen receptor (it may be referred to as AR hereinbelow) is lowered. As the anti-androgen agent is administered, the binding of androgen to AR is inhibited, yielding lower AR activity. Those therapies are very effective for early stage treatment of most patients. However, cancer recurrence occurs within several years. Such recurrent prostate cancer is referred to as castration resistant prostate cancer (CRPC).
As a cause of castration resistant prostate cancer, amplification and overexpression of the AR gene have been confirmed and reported (Non-Patent Literatures 1 and 2). As a result of overexpression of AR, castration resistant prostate cancer exhibits high sensitivity even for androgen at an ultra-low concentration, which is caused by castration treatment. Namely, according to overexpression of AR, AR is activated to cause cancer proliferation. AR mutation has been also confirmed and reported as a cause of castration resistant prostate cancer (Non-Patent Literatures 3 to 5). According to a mutation in AR, estrogen or an anti-androgen agent itself, which is currently used, can function as an AR agonist, in addition to androgen.
Bicalutamide is the most generally used anti-androgen agent, and exhibits an inhibitory effect in hormone-sensitive prostate cancer as an antagonist for AR. However, the anti-androgen agent including bicalutamide, which is used for androgen deprivation therapy, has no effectiveness against castration resistant prostate cancer. The main reason is that, as AR is overexpressed in castration resistant prostate cancer, the AR antagonist activity is not fully exhibited and the AR agonist activity is shown (Non-Patent Literatures 6 and 7). As such, for inhibition of overexpressed AR in castration resistant prostate cancer, an anti-androgen agent having a more potent AR antagonist activity than a currently used anti-androgen agent and not having an AR agonist activity is needed. Furthermore, as the anti-androgen agent also has an effect of reducing AR expression, it can be a more effective therapeutic agent for castration resistant prostate cancer.
In a related art, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydropyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidine has been reported as an inhibitor for vanilloid receptor 1 (VR1) (Patent Literatures 1 to 3). In Patent Literature 1, a bicycloheteroarylamine compound useful for treatment of pain, inflammatory hyperalgesia, overactive bladder, and urinary incontinence based on inhibition of VR1 receptor is disclosed. Furthermore, in Patent Literatures 2 and 3, a bicycloheteroarylamine compound useful for treatment of inflammatory pain, for example, is disclosed, and an experimental data for thermal hyperalgeia is described. However, a compound having cyano benzene at position 7 of the 5,6,7,8-tetrahydropyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidine has not been reported in any one of those Patent Literatures 1 to 3. In addition, there are no descriptions regarding the data relating to an anti-tumor effect, and the AR antagonist activity or the activity of reducing AR expression is not described at all.